


The Fool's Day of Reckoning

by ForgoneMoose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, F/F, brief depictions of sex and nudity, whiterose is just a side couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgoneMoose/pseuds/ForgoneMoose
Summary: The mistakes that Yang has made in the past have come back to haunt her. Her involvement in the death of a close friend of the team has far reaching consequences - she is now being hunted down by a mysterious task force bent on killing her, and even her own sister has shunned her for her actions.Yang goes on a personal journey, alone, to evade her demise and come to terms with her failures. With no friends, family, or home to speak of, what else is there to do?





	1. Outset

Yang Yanged open the door with a Yang.

“Aurange you glad I just Yanged through the door?" she proclaimed, making a brilliant pun if I do say so myself.

She looked around the room, taking in the sight of Rwby, sprawled upon the GodforYangen couch. She was playing the latest and greatest in scrollideo game technology: _Scrollideo Game II: Shadows Die Twice Because This is the Second Game in the Series_. Upon seeing the title, Yang briefly remembered Ren mentioning the game sometime last Sudnesday. He had actually given the game a rating of six Phalanges, which was no light praise coming from the Crit Commander himself, Lie 'Darius' Ren.

 _Scrollideo games, huh?_ Yang thought to herself in italics. _Yeah, you could say I've Yanged around that block before._

Yang briefly reminisced about her time, so many decades past, playing _Scrollideo Game Harry 2: Super Scrollideo Game Harry_ , but I won't waste any more time narrating because Rwby has been looking awkwardly at Yang waiting for her to say some shit since she Yanged open the door like two minutes ago now so let's stop wasting time and just move on with the story, okay? Okay.

"Yang, you're making 'deathscryes' again? You peruse these hallowed halls uttering such heinous language, so soon after the demise of our dear compatriot John from those very same 'deathscryes'?!" Rwby broke the silence, interrogating her older sister. 

Everyone close to Yang was legally not allowed to refer to puns as puns because it triggered Yang's condition, but Rwby was clearly still unused to the badass euphemism I invented for them just now.

"Rubles, you always focus on the unimportant details. Why be so worried about my complete Semblastery of the English language when you _should_ be worrying more about how to convince Weice to eat your ass again?" Yang retorted astutely, callously overlooking the fact that she had murdered that blond guy with the sword and shield in cold blood just days ago with her sick ass puns that I'll write more of in a bit.

"YANG I TOLD YOU THAT ''''''''''''''''NO HOMO'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' WAS UTTERED AND THE CLAUSE WAS IN EFFECT. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, IM WAS SPARED BECAUSE THE NO HOMO CLAUSE ACTIVATED IN THE NICK OF TIME. WEISSE ONLY ATE MY ASS SLIGHTLY, AS ONE WOULD A FINELY ROASTED FILLET RATHER THAN A BURBGER."

At this, Yang paused for a moment to take in the sight of her sister again. Her eyes were red hot, glowing with the fury of ten thousand suns from that one Mario Scrollideo Game where the sun is very angry with Mario's blasphemous actions and chases him to death. Her breath smelled of fish due to the transitive property of being a secret homosex lady. It was yucky.

Tapping into her udder genius, Yang Yanged out the most powerful retort to her sister's gay rage that she could possibly muster:

"Haha you Little Lesbian" Yang said to the Little Lesbian. 

Rwby could stand no more – her face was glowing red, and steam billowed out her ears as she stretched tufts of her orange hair all the way down too the ground with righteous fury like an old-timey cartoon character such as Monkey D. Luffy. In a flash (due to her semblance ((of skill (((at combat)))))), Rwby summoned her signature hammer and proceeded to punt Yang into Oblivion.

In an instant, Yang was blown through the wall of The House, rocketing through the part where Rwby's dad beat up a scorpion, through the part where Mercury Merc'd it up everywhere and team RWBY had to clean up Beacon with Mario Sunshine backpacks, through the part where Cinder kissed me (on the lips, with tongue), and even through the part where Weice ate Rwby's ass like a Dustdog at a convention for shitty huntsman costumes, also known as RTX.

Yang rocketed through Kvatch, the Dark Botherhood, and even through Uriel Septim's BUTT lmao.  
At this point, she could only get on her knees and pray, that she doesn't get fooled again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake nudely sauntered nakedly across her room, without her clothes on. Looking across her naked body in the mirror, she couldn't help but relive the tragic events of her recent past, while in the nude.

Her confrontation with Red Vergil had gone surprisingly well; she just showed up and said some gay shit, and he fuckin dropped the spaghetti and peed his pantaloons. The absolute buffoon probably didn't even have Judgment Cut unlocked yet. Red Vergil, henceforth known as RV, ran away in his peepee pants, taking the Three Days Grace music with him into the night.

No, this was not what was making Blake a sad girl and cat. 

Following her astounding victory over RV, she went right back home to Manager, to fulfill her lifelong dream of having her asshole surgically removed. You see, she wanted to be the girl to take the special steps needed to win my magnum cock, but what she did not realize at the time was that the only way we could work out was by doin it in the booty hole to begin with; I would really rather not have to see that face while I'm gettin my absolute freak on, you know? Don't get me wrong – I do admire her effort, if not her body. Whatever, back to the story now.

Blake caressed her 96 Dee breasts gently while weeping over the events that I literally just explained a paragraph ago you forgetful fuck. Her vajina smelled of cinnamon, as all girls are wont to do after they come of age. At this moment, she thought she heard some sort of sound, albeit faintly. Blake instantly went into maximum overdrive, spinning her ears in tight circles like radars as she dropped onto her unshapely ass, her breasts subtly exploding.

With no warning, a burning meteorite Yanged through the wall of her room, leaving a Yang-shaped hole in the wall like a classic lunar toon such as Monkey D. Luffy, spreading dust juice all over Blake's collection of scat pornography in the process. The meteorite, which was actually Yang, slid across the floor of Blake's literally shitty room face-first, tearing up the wooden flooring with her indestructible fucking teeth like a beaver. 

Speaking of beavers, Yang slid to a stop right in Blake's pussy. She laid there for a moment, actually rather enjoying the feeling, but got quickly got up because Blake probably thought it was pretty weird. She stood up, getting off of Blake's cat, Clawverfield. He was an innocent and adorable soul who has done nothing wrong to anybody, so Yang was sure to apologize to the feline for the inconvenience.

Now, Blake was still sitting there ~~**_Au Natural_**~~ , clearly stunned because all of the above three paragraphs happened in the span of about five seconds, in spite of it taking you several minutes to read because you have slow eyeballs. Yang was unfazed by Blake's disgusting indecency, her own breasts being at least twice as large, not to mention having a much larger penis. Clearly concerned regarding Blake's expression, Yang Yanged to Yang up the situation.

"Oh, hey there Sex Kitten. Sorry about the racism!"

With this, before Blake could even respond, Yang dove like an Olympic diver into Blake's vajina, making a clean entrance with a satisfying bershlaunk sound. 

Surprisingly, she actually learned a lot while she was in there. She saw the release date for _Scrollideo Game III: Shadows Die Thrice Because This is the Third Game in the Series_. She met all eight of the Smash Brothers. That was about it actually.

With immense force, Yang Yanged herself out of Blake's vajina, finally. Blake was completely dead from the intense and massively painful trauma of having a grown-ass woman insert her entire body into her vajoinal canal, as one would probably expect from such a situation.

 _Thankfully it wasn't a good character like RV!_ Yang thought to herself in italics. Quickly accepting the loss, due to having already tasted blood before with shield boy, she picked up the dead hooker's body and tossed it right out the window. The corpse fell onto a nearby car, with the impact causing the alarm to go off. It started playing the Spanish national anthem La Cock Roach very loudly, which just made the whole debacle funnier really.

Yang was patting herself on the back (literally [because she can remove her robot arm so it's easy to do so]) for her job well done, when the door slammed upon with a mighty gasloonch, sending huge vibrations through the walls of Blake's room. The vibrations toppled the shelves hanging from the walls holding Blake's collection of Manager's Little Miss Cocksucker 1st place trophies, shattering them to pieces, which Mercury would loot and sell on the black market for a sick ass golden leg some time after this scene ends.

"Blake, are you dead yet?" Ghira asked, him and Kali slowly scanning the fucked up room. They quickly set eyes on Yang Yanging it up all over the place. 

"Wait a minute... that golden hair... those 104 Double Dee breasts... that beautiful cock... you are the Savior, yes?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......................................... ye"

Ghira squealed, sounding not unlike a dolphin as his head began rotating on his neck: 90 degrees, 180 degrees, 360 degrees, 720 degrees. When he finally looked like a squealing blue giraffe or some shit, his head popped like a balloon, showering Yang and Kali in capri sun and raisins. As if on cue, Kali rotated her entire body to glare at Yang, mouth stretched into a mildly intimidating ear-to-ear grin.

"You have righteously ended Blake's life for us! This calls for a celebration!" she said, walking backwards out of the room, staring at Yang the whole time, grin never waning.

"cool" Yang thought, in quotation marks this time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now evening, and Yang and Kali were sat at opposite ends of a rather menacing dining table. Kali had made it evening. Kali had made the table.

Kali violently stabbed a fork into the skull of the roasted Clawverfield sprawled across the table before the two of them, because Remnant is a decrepit world wherein nothing is sacred.

"So, Yang, was it? How did you know my slut slash daughter, also known as my slaughter?"

Yang pondered the question for a moment, a brief wave of confusion furrowing her golden brow, if only for a second or two.

"Wait, I knew your slaughter?"

"Ha hah! That's what we like to hear in the Belladonna household! **_now eat the fucking cat you blonde cunte_** "

Unfortunately for Yang, it seemed as though Kali noticed that Yang was purposefully avoiding eating the beautifully roasted, delicious cat that Kali had prepared for them to eat. Not for not wanting to savor a perfectly good meal, but because Yang could not afford to have a third killing under her belt.

You see, Mistral's justice system operated under a three-strike rule; Yang could handle having just the ordinary police force trailing after her for her heinous crimes against two characters that I already forget the names of, but the moment you get that third crime under your belt? That's when you get the Murder Police on your ass, you stupid bitch. Yang was able to evade the Mistral police force by simply Yanging moderately hard, but the Murder Police? They do not fall for such antics. Whereas the normal police force might succumb to Yang's beguiling vexations, the Murder Police would simply murder her, because they are the Murder Police. They murder people, hence the name. Yang was not about to have any of that nonsense whatsoever.

"Uh, I'm really sorry Kalkal, but I actually have to go now. I'd love to stay and eat, but I'm, uh..."

Yang frantically scanned the room in an attempt to conjure up some sort of excuse for herself that did not involve admitting she killed someone that had more redeeming qualities than Blake. She reached into her jacket's pocket, digging out an elegantly crafted pocket watch that her father had given her when she turned sixteen. Inside was a picture of Miles Luna, which she gazed at for a moment before putting the pocket watch back inside her jacket, having found the inspiration she needed.

"...I'm gay." Kali seemed to calm down somewhat upon hearing this.

"Oh, I see. That's understan- WAIT A MINUTE" Kali seemed convinced by Yang's compelling argument for a moment, before seeing through her carefully constructed ruse. She turned really angry and red, like Wiggler when you stomp on him in Mario Brothers. Yang knew that she had to act fast, before Kali finished transforming into a dragon and ate her (both in the sexual way, and the literal way – you decide the order, dear reader :) )

"Sorry about the racism!" Yang shouted her beloved catchphrase from Rooster Teeth's hit animated web series _RWBY_. She cocked her gauntlet guns all badass like and fired a flaming bullet into Kali's milf crotch before diving in headfirst – her secret anti-cat technique.

In there, Yang learned many secrets. I'm not telling you what, though, because then it wouldn't be secret anymore. You complete and utter fool. You fucking cretin. You incorrigible dumbass. You goddamned bumbling buffoon.


	2. Inlet

Weice arrived in port at Manager around the same time all the shenanigans going on in the last chapter were playing out. She stowed away on the S.S. Anne, which had traveled to Manager from Atlas to bring remuneration to the Belladonna family for allowing RV to live on in spite of his horrific crimes against their slaughter. We can only hope that his spiky red hair may continue to inspire children across the globe to do great things.

As the ship was pulling into port, she had been caught by the ship's captain. The captain was a tall man, who was very tall, and clearly had a lot of height – at least 72 whole cubic milliliters of height. Being a very tall man who had lost a lot of shortness in his day, he seemed unfazed by Weice's capital crimes, instead simply giving a resigned sigh before offering her some friendly advice.

"Listen, bitch. Here in Migeria they don't take kindly to humans, nor girls. You are an outsider – so you need a disguise. Um, wear this trash bag over your face, that should do it I guess."

Weice nodded astutely throughout the captain's paragraph directly above this one, pretending to listen to what he had to say. She put the garbage bag he handed her on, over the one she was already wearing; unfortunately, she did not notice that the oddly sexist fellow had suddenly used Mist Raven from _Scrollideo Game II: Shadows Die Twice Because This is the Second Game in the Series_ to teleport behind her. He was poisoned at the time, so it worked without him having to take a hit or anything so please don't bash me for YOUR lack of research in your comments please!

He then kicked her in the patootie with such force that she rocketed into the air, leaving behind a Team Rocket glint in the sky because she went so high in the damn air dude. The captain gained at least 4 more height from doing so.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weice tracked mud from a garden of rose buds all over her duds as she landed with a thud outside of a shitty looking hud way up near the back of Manager.

"Crud!" She expletived loudly, causing a nearby small faunus boy to piss and shit his pants.

She wiped the dirt off of her elegant blue mini dress that she was still wearing even though it looks really impractical for combat situations as she noticed what she assumed was her target. It was the only house in all of Manager she could see that was even remotely big; all of the other houses were pretty not big, or more accurately, the opposite of big: gib. The big house also had a sign in front of it that read, "Blake's mother's daughter's house"

Weice proceeded to walk up the path leading from the hud she fell near to Blakehouse. She could only hope that she was not too late.

(Un?)Fortunately, she saw something unexpected next to the house. On top of a car parked outside that was loudly playing the Spanish national anthem, was a lizard girl fuckin the hell out of a bloody and mangled corpse, using a strap-on. Weice figured she might as well ask the sex offender for advice regarding her quest.

"Ha ha you are a lizard girl and not a full human girl!!"" You see, Weice was racist as shit. Also, she hated faunus.

"That's a very rude thing to just say to a stranger, you know." The bloodstained sex offender lizard turned around while making a surprisingly reasonable point, fully nude save for a strap-on covered in Blake gore.

 _Shit!_ Weice said alound in italics, to change things up from always having dialogue in quotation marks. She tried desperately to come up with a plan to neutralize the imminent threat before her, but her prayers were soon answered, as Shadow the Hedgehog from _Shadow the Hedgehog_ jumped down from the sky and shot the lizard creature pervert to death with the Omochao gun from _Shadow the Hedgehog_.

 _Thank you, Shadow The Hedgehog!_ Weice exclaimed, kissing Shadow the Hedgehog on the lips for his efforts. However, Shadow the Hedgehog gave no response, no expression, nothing. He stood still on the spot, like a statue. Weice stared at him in confusion, waiting for him to do something, but he never did – nor would he ever. This was his life now; his purpose to wait here, in Manager, for all eternity. It was a thankless job, but Weice supposed someone had to do it.

Taking her chance, she ran up the steps to Blakehouse before she could get interrupted by some shit again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang felt at peace inside Kali's cooter. It was an expansive land, devoid of sight, sound, the troubles of daily life – not to mention, there were no Murder Police in sight. For the first time in what felt like years, she was at peace with her own thoughts. 

She remembered the time that she called Rwby a Little Lesbian and got blown to a different continent. She remembered the first time she fucked her dad. She remembered the first time she fucked Weice, and how she got sin fluid all over her and had to quickly wash it off before the police showed up. She remembered the Nintendo Dreamgear.

She felt like she could stay here forever. She felt like this situation that she found herself in was simply too good to be true. 

 

 

 

 

Of course it fucking was you idiot.

Weice teleportaled in with a gasloonch, sending huge vibrations through the walls of Kali's vajayjay. The vibrations toppled the shelves hanging from the walls of the place holding Blake's collection of Manager's Little Miss Cocksucker 1st place trophies, shattering them to pieces, which Mercury would loot and sell on the black market for a second sick ass golden leg some time after this scene ends. Yang secretly hoped that no one would notice that her sick ass golden arm was not actually made of gold.

"Yang, you have to get out of here, as soon as possible! The Mistral Murder Police are hunting you down for your crimes!" Weice said, walking over to the spot in the black void where Yang had laid down.

Yang looked at her, bearing a countenance of abject confusion.

"But I've only murdusted two people as of yet. The Murder Police shouldn't be interested in me."

"Yang, do you remember that fateful day, all those years ago, when you were but 6 years old and still living with Daddy? Try and remember. Also, please avoid uttering 'deathscryes' in my presence you stone-hearted whore."

"It's just... we hadn't met yet, though. How would you know that happened? And why is my boytoy also your Daddy?" 

"The flow of time is convoluted," Weice explained succinctly, instantly putting to rest any doubts as to the veracity of this story in both Yang and the reader's minds.

Yang mulled over Weice's words, trying to Yang up the memory of which she was referring to. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot day, and Yang came home from school. Her class had learned how to poop without also peeing, perhaps the most useful skill that Yang had acquired during her time in primary school. She was walking down a dirt path leading back to her home, where her baby sister with the power of electricity and a grenade launcher, as well as her fuck meat were both waiting for her to return. It was partway down this path that she noticed an anomaly.

There he was. 

His name was IV Rockford, centipede extraordinaire. He was making his way home after cheating on his beautiful centipede wife with a goddamn beetle, of all things. Different strokes for different folks, I guess. Anyways, dude was just trying to go on his merry way.

Yang was now standing directly before him, looking down at him with her tiny little girl eyes. 

_I’ve got you in my sights,_ Yang monologued to herself while also saying the same thing aloud. With this, she picked up a nearby boulder and tossed it at the gross insect feller. The rock hit the ground with a bubang, exploding into dozens of sharp, smaller chunks, all of which homed in on him and pierced his insect flesh. The chunks then burst into smaller pieces inside of his carapace, tearing apart his internal buggy organs in a dazzling fountain display of tiny green gore. Yang applauded the violent exhibition like the idiot who claps in the theater when the movie ends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang looked back up at Weice, with a look of horror across her face.

"Would the Murder Police really know about something like that?" Yang inquired, concerned.

"No, they don't really care if you've actually committed any crimes or not. They pretty much just murder people arbitrarily, the whole three-strike rule is just PR bullshit."

"I see," Yang said, calmly accepting Weice's statement. "Wait, how did you even get in here with me?"

With this, Weice's mouth curled into a smug grin. She reached her hands to her shirt and jacket, tearing both off in a clean, anime-esque fashion. She stood before Yang naked from the waist up, now reaching into her backup trash bag for something as Yang tried to wolf whistle at the sight of exposed boobies. Yang didn't know how to whistle, so there was just a sort of awkward silence as she wondered if it would be polite to take her shirt off too or something.

Weice pulled on a ratty T-shirt, staring down Yang with an even more smug expression than before as she waited on Yang to read the damn shirt already. The shirt read, "Professional Ass Eater". Underneath was written in sharpie, "Of Rwby in particular". Underneath that was written in a different color sharpie, "I got in here by eating Kali's ass".

"...So, you're going to get the both of us out of here by going back out her ass? I mean, if you could just leave this place the way you came in I could of just gone out her puss-puss, but that didn't seem to work when I tried it..."

Weice grinned. "No, I'm pretty sure there's just going to be some dashes, then we'll suddenly be out of this place."

Yang briefly wondered what she could possibly mean by that, before being interrupted in her thoughts by some dashes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weice was suddenly out of that place. She was briefly stunned, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on. Where was she? Why was she here?

She focused a bit, and noticed that she was back in Manager. Yang was nowhere in sight, though.

In fact, nobody was. The city that had seemed such a brief period ago to be so lively now felt utterly destitute, as though time had somehow waged war against it for numerous years in the moments she had been away. The air tasted of copper, the ocean wind had come to a complete halt, and the view of the coast from atop the great hill upon which Blakehouse stood showed that the water had turned dark and deathly calm. Time seemed to stand still as Weice began to explore the newfound ruin that had supplanted the home of someone whom she was once payed to pretend was her friend.

She walked all the way down the paved trail leading from the port up to Blakehouse, cutting through the center of the city. She passed empty playgrounds, market stands still full of seemingly fresh fruits, warm and well lit homes that seemed to radiate a friendly atmosphere which so strongly clashed with the rest of the scene playing out before her eyes.

It was not until she neared the bottom of the path that Weice noticed much of anything, really. She saw three friendly looking gentlemen approaching, seemingly going up the path in the opposite direction of her. Weice was briefly distracted by the first man's beautiful golden legs, but was pulled back to reality by the second man opening his mouth:

"Halt, citizen," The man with black hair and a scorpion tail said, "We are agents of the Mistral Murder Police." Weice did as she was instructed.

"Have you seen a woman with long golden hair, and a dick so beautiful you wish you could eat it up like ice cream in a waffle cone? We've been instructed that she poses a great danger to the safety of all of Remnant due to her issue with 'deathscryes', and must be wiped out immediately." The third man with spiky red hair and a white mask on asked.

"Y-ye... I mean no. I haven't not unseen the opposite of the inverse of a different thing you do not speak of," Weice stated, subtly employing the Schnee family's famous Mindbending technique.

Before she could hear a response, a mysterious voice that didn't seem to belong to any of the polite and beautiful Murder Police officers suddenly reacted to Weice's masterful illusion.

"rofl what"

All four of them looked up to meet the voice, which seemed to be coming from the sky, somehow. Up, over the horizon, was the sun. But the sun, was Yang. Yang was the sun. In place of the sun, was Yang. There was no sun, but there was Yang. No more shall sunlight rain down upon the lands of Remnant, but you will receive all the Yanglight you could ever ask for. There was Yang. 

The man with the golden legs looked up at Yang-Sun, a pearly white smile upon his dreamy face. 

"Listen here, Sun, we are the Mistral Murder Police. If you don't think we can murder the hell out of some little bitchgot like the Sun, I've got some news for you." Mercury said, beginning to gently breakdance in a threatening manner.

Yang-Sun continued to look down upon the group, seemingly unfazed.

"I'm not so sure you understYang the situation you've found yourself in, Yang."

Weice looked up at Yang-Sun in confusion, but when she looked back down, there was no more mercury. There was also no more Mercury. In his place was... Yang. What?

She looked to the other two officers for an explanation, but neither of the two Yangs that stood beside MercuYang seemed willing to provide it. The Yangs of Manager, were all Yang. The police officers were Yang. The crew of the boats docked in the port were Yang. The White Fang chapter of Manager had to change its name to the White Yang, because this name more accurately reflected its population, made up entirely of Yangs.

Weice looked down at herself, through her aviator sunglasses and long, golden locks of hair. She was wearing a brown coat and dark trousers that only served to make her golden prosthetic arm stand out more. She was... Yang. They were Yang. The world, was Yang. We, are Yang. I am Yang.

You are Yang.


	3. Yang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang.

Yang Yanged open the door with a Yang.

“Aurange you glad I just Yanged through the door?" She proclaimed, making a brilliant pun if Yang does say so herself.

She looked around the room, taking in the sight of Yang, sprawled upon the GodforYangen couch. She was playing the latest and greatest in scrollideo game technology: _Scrollideo Yang II: Shadows Die Twice Because This is Yang Now Too_. Upon seeing the title, Yang briefly remembered Yang mentioning the game sometime last Yangesday. She had actually given the game a rating of six Yanges, which was no light praise coming from the Crit Commander herself, Yang 'Sex Unit' Xiao Long.

Scrollideo Yangs, huh? Yang thought to herself in Yangtalics. Yeah, you could say I've Yanged around that block before.

Yang briefly reminisced about her time, so many decades past, playing _Scrollideo Yang Yang 2: Super Scrollideo Yang Yang_ , but Yang won't waste any more time narrating because Yang has been looking expectantly at Yang waiting for her to say some shit since she Yanged open the door like two minutes ago now so let's stop wasting time and just move on with the story, okay? Okay.

"Hello, Yang! Nice of Yang to Yang it up with Yang in the Yang house with Yang!" said Yang.

"Yangsolutely, Yang! Yang to see you Yangturstand the situYangtion so well!" responded Yang.

Yang Yanged the Yang with the Yang and Yang got everywhere in a Yang of Yang, as Yang and Yang Yanged it up in the Yang because the Yang was just so Yang, you Yang? 

Yang Yang Yang Yang Yang Yang Yang. Yang Yang Yang, Yang Yang Yang Yang; Yang Yang Yang Yang Yang Yang Yang.

Yang? Yang Yang Yang.

"Yang Yang Yang Yang. Yang Yang Yang!!! Yang."

Yang.

Yang.

**Yang.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang.


End file.
